Ipswich Transport Museum
The Ipswich Transport Museum is a museum in Ipswich, Suffolk, England devoted principally to the history of road vehicles as represented by those used or built in its local area. The museum collection was commenced by the Ipswich Transport Preservation Group in 1965. In 1988 it obtained use of its present premises, the old Priory Heath trolleybus depot in Cobham Road, and has been opened to the public since 1995. Its collection of more than 85 vehicles includes trams and trolley- and motor-buses from Ipswich Corporation Transport, the Eastern Counties Omnibus Company and other local operators; commercial vehicles; fire apparatus; mobile cranes; bicycles; biers; horse-drawn vehicles; prams; and wheelchairs. There is a good representation of the Ipswich manufacturers Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies and Ransomes & Rapier and of electric vehicles. Local rail and waterway transport and aviation are represented mainly by photographic collections and smaller exhibits. The Museum also houses an archive and library together with costume and ticket collections. The Museum is a registered charity, and is normally open to visitors on Sundays from April to November; and on weekday afternoons during school holidays. It also organises occasional events including the annual Ipswich to Felixstowe Run for vintage vehicles on the first Sunday in May, from Christchurch Park, Ipswich to the Promenade in Felixstowe. On the first Sunday in October they also have a 'come and ride on our buses' day, where the museum's buses, along with visiting buses from the area, operate around the Ipswich area, including over the Orwell Bridge. How to get there The museum is located in south east Ipswich. 'By Car' From the A14/A12 Copdock Interchange - *Follow signs for Felixstowe and take the first turn off after crossing the Orwell Bridge. *From here follow signs for Ipswich (Nacton Road). *At the first roundabout take the 3rd Exit (Ransomes Way). *At the next roundabout take the 1st Exit (Ransomes Way). *At the next roundabout take the 1st Exit (Felixstowe Road). *At the next roundabout take the 1st Exit (Felixstowe Road). *Just before the traffic lights take a left turn. *300m later take the second right (Wright Road), Park here. From Town Centre, St Margarets Plain *Follow Woodbrige Road up the hill and near the top turn into Grimwade Street. *Cross the Traffic Lights. *Follow the road to the left onto Fore Street. *At the first roundabout take the 2nd Exit (Fore Hamlet). *Continue along Felixstowe Road until you reach the 3rd set of Traffic Lights. *Here take the first right (Cobham Road) not the 2nd onto (Kings Way). *300m later take the second right (Wright Road), Park here. By Train Weekdays travel to Derby Road railway station by changing at Ipswich railway station. At Derby Road the bus stop is 100m to the left of the station exit. From here use service 2, which stops outside the Transport Museum (Hourly Service - Not Weekends). Sundays travel to Ipswich railway station and walk into Ipswich following Princes Street, Friars Street, Falcon Street. Opposite Pals Bar is the Old Cattle Market Bus Station. From here you should use the 75A to Felixstowe. You should leave the bus at Saint Augustines Roundabout. From here cross the road, and follow the path round onto Felixstowe Road towards Ipswich, at the Railway Bridge cross over the road and walk down Cobham Road, from there you will see the Museum. Category:Museums Category:British Museums